I Love My Younger Sister
by thundra18
Summary: Mikan has an older brother named Natsume. He was inlove with Mikan since he was 5. He believed that there was no other woman in his life other than her sister, Mikan. He never sees Mikan as his sister but as the only woman he love. full summary inside! Nx
1. Chapter 1: Why does it have to be her?

**I Love My Younger Sister**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! And I inserted some scenes here from "I'm Inlove With My Younger Sister" which I don't own either ..  
**

**Summary: Mikan has an older brother named Natsume. He was in love with Mikan since he was 5. He believed that there was only one woman in his life and that was his sister Mikan. He never sees Mikan as his sister but the only woman he love. They were not just siblings but also friends. He always teases her. Will he fight for his love? Or just force himself to love someone else? NXM pairings (there are some OOC here) **

Chapter one: Why Does It Have To Be Her?

_A 5 yea-old raven-haired boy was picking up some clover flowers. He made it into a flower crown and gaveit to a brunette beside him. The girl with brunette hair was really happy when his __**brother**__, Natsume, made her a crown. _

_She ran at the bench where her mother and father were sitting "Mommie, Daddie, look! Look! Isn't it beautiful?" she said with her ever so cheerful smile. "it looks good to you honey!.. you look like a princess" her mom said. Natsume immediately ran towards the bench and said "she's not a princess mom!! She's a bride! And I'm gonna marry her here someday" his parents just laughed at what he said.. _

_Then they heard the church bells. That means that there's a wedding. Natsume and Mikan looked at the couple with bright eyes then suddenly, Natsume gave Mikan a clover. She flashed Natsume her bright smile then hug him tight._

Natsume woke up early because of the same dream again … (it was still 6:00 am) It happened about 13 years ago. He was 5 years old back then and Mikan was 4.

He went down his bed and made his way to the bathroom. He took a bath and brushed his teeth. He then changed into his school uniform and went out of the bathroom and rushed downstairs to have his breakfast.

After eating breakfast, he went again upstairs to wake a certain brunette."oi. Wake up idiot" he said while shaking Mikan slightly. Mikan stirred a little then sat up. She rubbed her eyes and slowly opening them, revealing her brown, chocolate orbs.

She was actually dreaming about Ruka when Natsume interrupted her thoughts and woke her up. Ruka was Mikan's crush since she was 12 yrs. old. He's Natsume's best friend that's why I always sees him at our house playing playstation and sometimes talking with my brother. He is also like one of our family members because he stays there every weekends and my parents treated him as their son too.

"how long are you gonna sit there!? It's already 7:30 baka!" he said with a bit of an angry tone. _Crap! I'm going to be late again! And it's also our first day _Mikan thought.

She then hopped out of hi bed and rush to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She slipped in her uniform and went out of the bathroom to go downstairs.

She saw Natsume and her mom watching TV while his father was off to work. She then went to the kitchen and grabbed 2 pieces of bread and stuck it inside his mouth. She got her bag and went out to the living room to kiss her mom. "I'm off to school mom! Bye!" she said and kissed her mom in the cheeks while natsume just nodded to her mom.

Mikan grabbed Natume's arm and dragged him outside to the parking lot. She hopped in to Natsume's newly bought red BMW M6 while munching the slice of bread she got a while ago. "you're such a pig polka" he said as he made his way to the driver's seat and he started the engine. "Mou, Natsume!! Why do you keep on calling me polka even though it's not polka-dots today!" complained Mikan. "tch.watever.like I care" he said in his cold voice.

Thet're family has a two-story hopuse with four rooms. One for mikan, one for natsume, a guestroom, and a room for their parents. But unfortunately for mikan, her room and the guestroom was under renovation that's why she's staying with his cold-hearted brother.

Natsume has big spacious room with a double-deck bed for him and Ruka 'cause ruka always stays there every weekends. But for now, Mikan is the one sleeping on ruka's spot.

They also had three cars. A pink VW Beetle for Mikan. (She just uses it if she goes shopping with her friends) A red BMW for Natsume and a silver Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano for their father.

Their ride going to school was silent. Neither one of them talked. Then suddenly, Mikan broke the silence "Ne, Natsume." "hn" ws all his reply. "do you think we're still going to be classmates this year?" mikan said.

"I don't know and I don't want you te be my classmate. You're so annoying and always rely on copying my notes. You're so lazy baka." Natsume said while his lips started to form into a smirk when he saw Mikan pouting. "Mou Natsume!! You're so mean!" Mikan said pouting.

Then after a few minutes, they arrived at school. Mikan went out of the car and rushed inside the building to look at the bulletin board. She frowned a bit when she saw that she and Natsume aren't classmates but smiled when she saw her best friend's name in the same list as hers. "I guess you're lucky Natsume. We're not classmates this school year but I'm still gonna copy some notes from you" Mikan said with an evil smirk.

"Tch. Whatever" was Natsume's reply.

**RRRRRRIIIIIINNNGGG!!**

The bell rand signaling the students that it was already time for them to go inside threir classroom. Natsume and Mikan went in their separate classrooms.

"Good Morning Everyone!!" Mikan cheerfully while beaming a bright smile causing the male students to look at her with hearts in their eyes. She walked towards her best friend and greeted her extending her arms fo a hug….

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan fell down to the floor. She was again hit by the infamous BAKA GUN.

"Itai! Mou Hotaru What was that for?!" "For being an idiot and annoying girl" she said calmly. Mikan pouted "Mou Hotaru, you're so mean" she said and went to her seat at the back.

Narumi was still their homeroom teacher and as usual, he still wears girl's clothes and he still makes his grand entrance.

"Ohayou minna-san" Narumi chirped cheerfully while smiling brightly. His students just sweat-dropped 'cause he didn't change at all.

"It's a free time today since it's your first day and I want all of you to have a nice chat with your friends and classmates about what happened during your summer" he said "Ja ne" and walked towards the door and went out of the room.

Natsume went inside his classroom and noticed that the only classmates he knew were hi best friend Ruka and his friend Yuu.

"Hey Natsume" greeted Ruka while going near him. He sat beside him and started a conversation.

The classes were already over and Mikan was on her way to her brother's classroom.

"oh there you are" she said stepping inside the classroom. "I wanna go home already" she said. "Hn" was all his reply and stood up signaling the brunette to walk too. They went to the parking lot and drove home.

After a few minutes ride, they already arrived home and they went to their room.

"Oh no! I ran out of load. How can I call Hotaru now?" mikan said whil shoving off the cellphone to the bed.

"Hotaru, sure will get mad at me now" Mikan whined. "Stop whining baka! You can use my phone instead" Natsume said slightly irritated. He was only wearing his boxers and was clad by towel. He was planning to have a cold bath to relax him.

"Really, Natsume?!" she said smiling widely. "Hn" was all his reply but Mikan knew that it meant "yes". "THANKS Natsume" she said as she jumped into his arms and hugged him then kissed him on his left cheek. This caused Natsume to blush but was able to hide it with his bangs. Mikan broke the hug and got Natsume's phone and started dialing Hotaru's number while Natsume went inside the CR to take a bath.

**Natume's POV**

I dipped into the cold water on the bathtub and relaxed myself. I suddenly thought about Mikan…

Why does Mikan doing this to me? ...

This is going to be hard for me to control myself

Thinking about her and to STOP loving her …..

**WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE**

_**HER **_**THAT CAUGHT MY HEART ?** ……….

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2: The New Student

I Love My Younger Sister

**I Love My Younger Sister**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! And I inserted some scenes here from "I'm Inlove With My Younger Sister" which I don't own either ..**

**Summary: Mikan has an older brother named Natsume. He was in love with Mikan since he was 5. He believed that there was only one woman in his life and that was his sister Mikan. He never sees Mikan as his sister but the only woman he love. They were not just siblings but also friends. He always teases her. Will he fight for his love? Or just force himself to love someone else? NXM pairings (there are some OOC here) **

Chapter two: The New Student

The next day as usual, Natsume and Mikan drove to school together. As they entered the building, they bid their "goodbyes" and went to their separate classrooms.

Mikan went inside her classroom and greeted her friends and was again hitted by the baka gun of Hotaru. She noticed that her classmates were talking about someone. She was curious about this and she heard one of them say "I heard that were going to have a new classmate today" "I also heard it's a girl" another one said. She was now more curious about the new student and she wants to meet her already. She wants to befriend the new student.

She was thinking about the new student when the door banged open, revealing their gayish blonde teacher with amethyst eyes. "Ohayou minna-san!!" he greeted happily. "Today, were going to have a new student" he said. "You may come in now" he said looking outside the door.

A girl with silver hair and dark eyes walked inside the room. Everyone was silent when the girl walked inside. Almost all the boys in class were eyeing every step she make while some girls were glaring at her and were burning with jealousy. She was indeed pretty but for them, no one could replace the beauty of their goddess, Mikan. (that's what her fan boys and fan girls think..)

Mr. Narumi told her to introduce herself. "Hi everyone! I'm Koizomi Luna" she said. "I'm from London but I'm a half Japanese. My parents migrated here that's why I transferred here" she said and smiled sweetly to her classmates.

"Now, who wants to be Luna's partner?" Mr. Narumi announced and all of the boy's hands were raised high. He was looking around finding someone to fit as Luna's partner. His eyes were caught by our lovely brunette who was still not aware of what was happening around her. She was still spacing out that she didn't notice Mr. Narumi was talking a while ago.

"Ah Mikan-chan!" he said snapping Mikan out of her thoughts. "Gomen Narumi-sensei, for not listening" she said. "It's ok. By the way, this is your new classmate and I want you to be her partner" he told Mikan with a cheerful tone. "hai!" she shot back " I want you to tour her around the academy" he said. "Alright sensei" she said cheerfully. "and by the way class, It's a free day for all of you today and I want all of you to know more about Luna ok. Be nice to her" he said "Jan ne" and walked out of the room.

Luna sat beside Mikan and greeted her with a "hi". She greeted her back and Mikan started a conversation. She got to know more about Luna because of their conversation. Luna and Mikan have many common likes and also attitude. They were both friendly and that's why they became friends in just a short while. She learned about Luna having a little brother named Youichi.

"So mikan-chan. Do you have any brother or sister?" she asked. "Well, I have an older brother named Natsume" she said. "He's actually just a year older than me that's why were both in the same year level 'cause I skipped nursery. But unfortunately, we're not classmates. He belongs to section A" she said. "Oh! Can you introduce me to him? Because I really want to have more friends here in school" "Oh sure! But he's not the friendly type. He's my total opposite but he can be caring an kind sometimes" Mikan said with a chuckle. "Oh.. I see" was Luna's reply. She frowned a bit after hearing this. "But don't worry Luna, I'll introduce you to him maybe during dismissal time" she said.

Mikan accompanied Luna To tour around the academy. (I havn't mentioned yet that Alice Academy is their school.. Sorry!) They went to the academy's cafeteria where Mikan introduced Luna to her friends Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Koko. They were having their lunch that time. They also went to Mikan and Natsume's favorite hang-out place, the sakura tree. "Uhm.. Luna! This tree is actually my brother's and I favorite hang-out place" she said.. "Oh! What a nice tree!! Kawaii!!" she exclaimed.

It was already dismissal time and the only people left in the classroom were Luna and Mikan. They were fixing their things and were also arranging the chairs.

"C'mon Luna! Let's go already" Mikan said. "I promised you a while ago that I will introduce you to my brother and I bet he's already angry for keeping him waiting" Mikan said. "Ok. Let's go!" she replied. They went to Natsume's classroom and found him there along with his two blonde-haired boys.

"Hey Natsume! Sorry for keeping you waiting.." Mikan said. "and Hi Ruka-pyon, Inchou" greeted Mikan while flashing her brightest smile. "Hi Mikan" greeted Ruka returning the smile that Mikan gave him a while ago. Ruka's smile made Mikan turn slight pink that cause Natsume to glare at her. "Oh Hi mikan! Who's that girl with you?" asked Yuu.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you. This is my new classmate and friend Luna, Koizomi Luna. And Luna these are my brother's friends Ruka and Yuu" she said. "Hi!" said Luna while they just flashed her a smile. "And as I promised you Luna" she said walking towards a raven-haired lad "This is my brother Natsume, and Natsume she's Luna" Mikan said. Natsume just eyed the girl that was smiling in front of him. Then he looked at his watsch and said "Oi. Aren't we going home yet little girl?" "Mou Natsume! I'm not a little girl anymore!" Mikan whined while pouting. _"Damn! She's so cute" _ thought Natsume.

**Luna's POV**

As Mikan introduced ne to this two blonde guys, I found them really cute. But what caught my attention the most was this raven-haired lad that has tantalizing crimson orbs.

"OMG! He's so handsome! Not to mention He's also

really **"HOT" **!!" screamed her thoughts….

"I know! I'm gonna make him **Mine**" she thought and smirked inwardly at herself.

**End of POV**

**Normal POV**

The five of them went out to the parking lot where Natsume's car was parked. "Uhmmm.. Luna! Where do you live? We'll just drop you there" offered Mikan. "No! it's ok. I'll just walk home" said Luna. "Tch. Just hop-in" said Natsume with a shrug. "And how about you two? Do you want to drop by at my house?" asked Natsume to his two blonde friends. "Nah! I'll just take a ride at Inchou's car. I'll jusy see you tomorrow" said Ruka and off they go.

Natsume went to the driver's seat and started the engine. "So where do you live Luna?" said Mikan. "Oh. It's just a few blocks away from here. Hmmm.. I think it was the Sakura Street" she replied. "We live there too! Maybe your house is just near ours" chirped Mikan happily.

After a few blocks, they made it to Luna's house which was two houses away from their house. "It's just really near our house so maybe we could go to school together everyday!" said Mikan cheerfully. "Is is ok to you Natsume?" Mikan said making a puppy-dog eyes. _"Not again! I can't resist those eyes.. Damn!" _thought Natsume and he's only reply was "Whatever" "I'll take that as a YES!!.. So Lna we'll just fetch you every morning so that we could go to school together" said Mikan with a smile across her face. "oh. Ok" said Luna and they bid their "goodnights" and went back home.

The next day, they fetched Luna at her house and went to school together. It was already regular classes and Mikan always felt sleepy during class that's why she fell asleep and wasn't able to copy the notes that were written on the board.

LUNCH BREAK…..

It was already lunch time and Mikan went to lunch with her friends Hotaru, Anna, and the others while Luna was walking towards the academy's backyard. She refused to have lunch because she still needs to finish her math assignment. The sakura tree Mikan showed her yesterday caught her attention. She walked towards it and sat at its trunk. She began reading her book to understand her lesson before answering her assignment but after a few minutes of reading, she wasn't able to understand a thing about it. "This is hard! I give up!" she whined. She wasn't aware that a raven-haired lad was sleeping at the branch of the tree.

He stirred a bit and opened hid eyes. He looked down only to see Luna whining about her Math assignment. He jumped off the tree and sat at the opposite side of the trunk. "Shut up baka.. You're too loud" he said.

Luna was surprised that Natsume was there at the sakura tree. "Oh sorry.. Why are you here anyway?" she asked "This is my place baka" he simply replied. "And why aren't you with Mikan" he said "I still have to finish my assignment and I can't really understand a thing about it" she said "Come here.. I'll just teach it to you so that you would stop annoying me" he said. Luna was surprised of what he said. She immediately ran at the opposite side of the tree "Really?!" she asked him with a cheerful smile "Whatever" was his only reply.

Natsume looked at her assignment and chuckled a bit because he found it really easy to answer. "Tch. So you need to convert this 10.5 meters to centimeters?" he said and the girl just nodded in reply. "This is easy! I'll just show you the shortest way" he said and started to explain it to her. _"This is my chance to get to know him more"_ thought Luna and her lips started to form into a smirk.

And as the days passed by. Luna and Mikan became more close to each other and Luna also became more open to Natsume. She always ask for his help about her assignments and this is her way to become much closer to him. While Natsume on the other hand was unaware that Luna was falling for him. (maybe not just that.. I think she's obsessed!!..lol)

**TBC….**

**Hi guys!! Sorry if I didn't updated this chapter as soon as I can… I'm really2x sorry .. I still need to study for my monthly tests .. hehe.. **

**This actually my first fanfic .. sorry if it's not that good ..!! but anywayss… Thanks for the reviewers!! Soo much appreciated it!! **

**Thanks to!! :**

**dominiqueanne**

**Ljserpent**

**Alwaysbtheir**

**LavenderSpice**

**HinamoriSenna**

**lisettesakura**

**ejo**

**niceladysakura**

**midori-desu**

**xXxdarkAnGeL lOveRxXx**

**joanxyla**

**Hope you'll continue to read my story … And more reviews pleass….**

**XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Jinno's Wrath

I Love My Younger Sister

**I Love My Younger Sister**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! And I inserted some scenes here from "I'm Inlove With My Younger Sister" which I don't own either ..**

**Summary: Mikan has an older brother named Natsume. He was in love with Mikan since he was 5. He believed that there was only one woman in his life and that was his sister Mikan. He never sees Mikan as his sister but the only woman he love. They were not just siblings but also friends. He always teases her. Will he fight for his love? Or just force himself to love someone else? NXM pairings (there are some OOC here) **

Chapter 3: Mr. Jinno's Wrath

It's been already a week since Luna transferred to Alice Academy. Mikan and Natsume were driving to school. "Hey Natsume! I see Luna and you are getting closer already" she said while a small smile crept on her beautiful face. "Getting jealous… little girl" he replied with a smirk on his face seeing Mikan pouting again which he thought was cute. "And why would I be jealous?!" she said but deep inside she thought "_Yeah… Maybe I'm really jealous. Natsume is much closer to her now than being much closer to me_"

After a few minutes, they arrived at school and Mikan went out of the car. They were about to go to their separate classrooms after they bid their "goodbyes", but before Natsume could take a step, Mikan called him. He turned around and said "What?" "Ano… can I borrow your notebook in Science?" she said "You fell asleep in class again? You're so lazy baka" he said and got his notebook from his bag and handed it to her. "Mou Natsume! It's just.. our teacher is so boring but thanks anyway" she said and got the notebook from his hand. But what shocked Natsume was when Mikan kissed him at the tip of his nose and giggled. "You're so kind! That's why, I love you **AS** my brother" she said emphasizing the word "AS". Natsume was blushing crimson red after Mikan kissed him and a small smile was crept on his face but he frowned after hearing the word brother. "Thanks again" Mikan said and went on her way towards her classroom leaving Natsume behind. (sorry for the kiss part.. I can't think of anything!! XD)

It wasn't really necessary for Mikan to borrow Natsume's notebook since she can borrow Luna or Hotaru's notebook. It's just that, she wants to grab his attention since they seldom talk to each other these past few days. Natsume is always busy with his friends and he also spends some time teaching Luna her assignments. While Mikan on the other hand, spends her time talking with her friends and when they are at home, she usually talks to her friends on phone and if not, she spends her time to chat with ruka and her secret admirers (a.k.a fan boys) on net.

* * *

Mikan went inside her classroom and greeted her friends with her cheerful smile and was again hit by the BAKA gun of the Ice Queen, Imai Hotaru since she tried to hug her again.

She went to her seat and found Luna sitting there. "Hi there Luna-chan!" she greeted. "Oh! Hi" she greeted back. Their teacher arrived with a grumpy look. It was obvious that he was totally pissed off. And it's no other than Mr. Jinno. Everybody kept quiet, afraid that heir teacher will get angry at them 'cause he;s really scary whenever he's pissed.

The class started and as usual, Mikan got sleepy again and that's why she ended up sleeping in class. Mr. Jinno noticed her and went towards the sleeping brunette. All her classmates were really worried for our little brunette. They were afraid of what might their teacher do to her.

"Wake up Miss Sakura!" he shouted as he slam his hands on the desk. (Mikan's real name is Mikan Sakura Hyuuga kay!!) Mikan stirred a bit and opened her eyes still not aware that her teacher was already fuming in anger. She looked at her classmates an she got confuse why they had worried faces. Then she looked towards the blackboard where Mr. Jinno as standing. "_uh-oh_" Mikan thought.

Why do you think you could sleep during my period Miss Sakura? You know I hate students who sleep in my class.." he said coldly. Mikan didn't utter a word because she knows that it would only make her sensei more angry. "Why can't you utter a word ?!" he asked. "You're such a **SLUT **Miss Sakura! You never fail to flirt w/ your fan boys but when your in class, you always sleep. Get out of this classroom now! I don't want to see you're slutty face!" he said. (sorry for the harsh words guys..) He wasn't able to control his anger that's why it slipped out of his mouth. All the students inside the classroom fell silent. They were still shocked and at the same time worried for Mikan.

Mikan's eyes became watery. She tood up and tears were starting to flow out from her eyes. "I hate you sensei… even my parents don't call me that" she said coldly and ran out of the classroom crying.

She went to the Sakura Tree and sat at it's trunk. She then hugged her knees while leaning on it. She was still crying. What her teacher said a while ago really hurt her. There was no one who ever called her a slut. Sha was just being friendly, not being a flirt. She continued to sob and unknown to her that a pair of crimson eyes were watching over her.

He jumped off the branch and sat beside her. It was seen clearl in his eyes that he was worried. Mikan looked at him then hugged him. Natsume was surprised by her sudden action but chose to hug her back. He was actually ditching classes 'cause he got bored. (he was like the smartest student in their school and maybe the whole Japan)

"Why are you crying polka?" he asked . "Mr..(sniff) Jinno..(sniff).. scold me today..(sniff) He said ..(sniff) I was a slut..(sniff)" Then she buried her face on his chest. Natsume hugged her more tightly "_I hope we could stay like this forever_" Natsume thought as he buried his face in Mikan's silky hair trying to comfort her.

After a few minutes, Mikan stopped sobbing and her eyes were red and puffy because of crying. She was still hugging Natsume and Natsume was still hugging her back. "You really love hugging me huh polka.." he teased and chuckled a bit. "Hmmmm..Yeah! Maybe .. I just wanted to hug you!" she said and hugged him more tightly and giggled. She already felt better after Natsume comforted her. Natsume smiled a bit and said "Tch.Whatever". They remained hugging for about five minutes and sfter that they broke it. Mikan looked at Natsume and smiled at him. Natsume cupped her cheeks in his hands and wiped her tear-stained face w/ his thumb. "Just don't do that again baka. You know what Mr. Jinno can do to you, you know" he said and she just nodded in reply. Unknown to the two people that someone was hiding behind a tree and was listening to their conversation and was really jealous.

**SOMEONE'S POV**

**I was going to the Sakura Tree to meet Natsume. As I was walking towards it, I heard someone sobbing. Curios of what was that, I hid behind the tree. My eyes widen by what I saw. It was Natsume hugging another girl. I went closer and I sigh in relief 'cause it was judt hi sister, Mikan. But I felt jealous that they were hugging. It's like.. their no real siblings. I could see in Natsume's eyes that he was happy and…. LOVE? He's inlove with her? …. **

**TBC**

* * *

**Sorry guys if it took me long enough to update!! Hehe .. Anyways.. thanks for the reviewers last chapter!! Hope you'll continue to read it!! **

**Thanks again to the ff pipol!! : **

**dominiqueanne**

**Vanilla Night**

**Ljserpent** sorry for putting Luna.. she's just an extra2x

**eileene**

**PurpleHime** thanks!! I hate Luna too but I needed someone to intrude

**animeaddict09**

**joanxyla** thanks for the good luck!!

**lisettesakura** yeah!! She is CRAZY!! Haha.. XD

**AYUMU10**

**uke-sensai**

**niceladysakura** she did get jealous.. haha!!

**Thanks again!! Hope I'll get more reviewers… so plsss… REVIEW5x!!**

**Uhhhmm… If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me!!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Fun anf Exciting Day!

I Love My Younger Sister

**I Love My Younger Sister**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! And I inserted some scenes here from "I'm Inlove With My Younger Sister" which I don't own either ..**

**Summary: Mikan has an older brother named Natsume. He was in love with Mikan since he was 5. He believed that there was only one woman in his life and that was his sister Mikan. He never sees Mikan as his sister but the only woman he love. They were not just siblings but also friends. He always teases her. Will he fight for his love? Or just force himself to love someone else? NXM pairings (there are some OOC here) **

Chapter four: A Fun And Exciting Day!!

It was a Sunday morning and our little brunette was still sleeping while Natsume on the other hand, was at the couch, reading his newly bought manga.

The sun's rays were directly hitting Mikan, causing her to stir a bit. She turned to the other side but she wasn't comfortable. That's why she keeps on switching position till she ended up falling to the floor.

"Itai!!" whined Mikan. Sha sat up and looked at her surroundings. She saw Natsume smirking at her. "Stop whining baka..can't you see I'm reading, and ya' know, it's really good that you ended up sleeping at the lower part of the bed. Because if you're on top, sure thing you'll end up having a huge lump on your head everyday" ha said, teasing Mikan. "Shut up! Oh! I hate that smirk!" she said. She was blushing madly because of embarrassment and anger. Natsume chuckled a bit seeing Mikan red as a tomato. "Whatever"

* * *

Mikan was talking to Luna on phone. She go bored that's why she called her.

"OK. Bye" she said and hung-up the phone. "Hey Natsume!" Mikan called. She was actually at their veranda, looking at the sky while talking to Luna at the phone a while ago. While Natsume on the other hand, was still reading his manga.

"Hn." Was the only reply of Natsume. "Hey! Let's go to the mall! Please….." she said making puppy eyes. "No" he simply replied but in his mind .. "_Damn! I can't resist those eyes.. But I MUST!!" _"But it's boring to stay here" Mikan said while frowning. Sha sat down beside him and sighed.

"Come on! Don't be such a kill joy!!" Mikan said "I said NO. period" he shot back. Mikan poked Natsume's stomach "Pleassseeee" she said while poking him. "What the—" Natsume got annoyed that's why he glared at her. Mikan just smiled at him like she didn't do something. "You better stop that" he said with the hint of being annoyed. "But I wanted to go to the mall" she whined again while she sat on Natsume's lap and again, made her puppy eyes. "No" he replied again. Natsume was blushing because of the fact that Mikan was sitting on his lap but was able to hide it with his manga.

"Ok! If you will not say YES then, I will do this!" she said and pinched both of Natsume's cheeks really hard. Natsume got really annoyed this time. He put down his manga, and using his hands, he pulled away Mikan's hands. Then he started to tickle her. "You're really getting into my nerves little girl" he said and tickled her more. Mikan giggled a lot and she could feel her eyes becoming watery and her tummy, aching because of too much giggling. She was able to escape from Natsume but unfortunately, Natsume was able to grab her arm and he pinned her down the bed. (Mikan's bed.. The lower part)

Natsume crawled on top of her with a smirk on his handsome face. He licked his lips while looking at Mikan. Mikan gulped down and said "Hey.. Wh-what .. a-are….y-you..do-doing.." in a stuttering manner. She was blushing ten shades of red.

Natsume neared his face until they were only inches apart. They could feel each other's breath. Mikan was already blushing madly. "_she looked CUTE_" thought Natsume.

**Mikan's POV**

Natsume crawled on top of me and I was already getting nervous because of that smirk plastered on his face. I felt my cheeks heat up when he licked his lips. I gulped down and said to him in a stuttering manner "Hey.. Wh-what .. a-are….y-you..do-doing.." and as he neared his face towards mine, my heart started to beat fast. Is he going to kiss me? Oh God! Mikan! He's your brother ya' know.. But why does my heart beat faster? Oh. Maybe because I'm nervous… I closed my eyes and I heard someone flunk beside me and was laughing his ass out .. (weird right?!)

I gently opened my eyes again, only to see Natsume beside me. He was laughing hard and was clutching his tummy. "Natsume you big meanie!!" I said to him as I punched his arm lightly.

**End of POV**

"You should have seen your face you know" he said between his laughs and while clutching his tummy. Mikan pouted and said "OK! If you will not go with me to the mall then I'll just go with … maybe with Ruka-pyon instead" Natsume stopped laughing and sat up. His face became serious and he said "I'll come with you"

Mikan grinned widely and plunge to hug Natsume tightly causing him to blush. She broke the hug and started to jump up and down. "Yay!" she said while jumping. "oi, are you gonna jump there all day or what?" Natsume said. "Oh! Sorry" she said and dashed off to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

She came out from the bathroom only to see Natsume….. topless. She blush at the sight oh him. "_Hey! Didn't know he already got a sick-pack abs.. Oi mikan! What are you thinking?! But he looks really HOT"_ Mikan thought "Stop drooling lil girl" Natsume interrupted w/ a smirk. "I'm not drooling you know! and why should I drool over you?" she denied. "Whatever" was his only reply.

After a few minutes, they were already dressed-up. _"he looked handsome"_ Mikan thought as she was looking at Natsume who was wearing a black buttoned-up polo with three buttons undone, a pair of jeans, and black converse.

"_she looks cute"_thought the raven-haired boy looking at Mikan. She was wearing a white tank top and pink mini skirt, w/ white flip-flops. (havainas)

"let's go" he said "hai!" replied Mikan cheerfully. They went to the parking lot and hopped in Natsume's car.

* * *

The minute they entered the mall, Mikan quickly drag Natsume to an ice cream stand. "I want to eat ice cream" she said and got a money from her purse but before she could even pay, Natsume already handed the saleslady the money. "Thanks Natsume" she said and she began to lick her ice cream. "hey, wanna taste?" Mikan asked handing him the strawberry ice cream. "No thanks. I might get infected by your germs" he said "C'mon! It's yummy ya' know" she said. Natsume tasted the ice cream and it was really "_yummy_" he thought "_That was an indirect kiss" _he thought again and a small smile was plastered to his handsome face. "SEE! Told you it's yummy!" "hn."

"So where do you want to go? It's my treat." Natsume asked her after she finished eating her ice cream. "Hmmm… Let's go to the arcade!" she exclaimed. "Hn" was hid only reply.

* * *

"C'mon Natsume! Let's ride the bump cars!" she said and dragged him towards it. "You're the one who's going to drive!" she said. They ride the bump case and after that, Mikan dragged him to the DDR (dance dance revolution). "I love this game! C'mon let's play DDR!" she said "No way" Natsume shot back. "Are you afraid of being defeated huh?" Mikan said with a smirk. "Well..whatever" she gave up and started to put the tokens. She played it gracefull not even having a little sweat. Mikan was really good when it comes to that game since she always stops-by at the arcade twice a week just to play DDR. She also had one at home, but she prefer playing at the arcade since she loves to challenge people or students who passes by.

After playing the DDR, they played the basketball and Natsume earned many points since he was the "Captain Ball" in their school. They played a lot more games and after that, they went to the booth to claim their prize. "You've got 9000 tickets all in all sir" said the lady. "Wow! That was another record! Hey Natsume, I want the biggest bear please……"she said while giving off her puppy eyes. "Hn" was his only reply. " I'll take that as a YES!" she chirped happily.

The saleslady gave her the biggest bear. It as color white with a red ribbon around its neck. "You're soo… Lucky ma'm ! You sure do have a HOT and sweet boyfriend" the saleslady said while handing her the bear. Mikan blushed 10 shades of red. "He's not my BF miss! And FYI, he's actually my brother" Mikan said. "Oh! Sorry" she apologized "That's ok!" Mikan smiled and after that, she went to Natsume who seemed to be unaffected and clung to his arm. "Thanks Natsume!!" she said. They went out of the arcade and decided to eat at the famous "Angel's Café" who was owned by Mikan's friend, Anna.

They went inside the café and sat at the nearby table. "Oh, Hi Mikan-chan!" Anna greeted as she came out of her office. "Hi Anna!" she greeted back with her sweet smile. "So what's your order? How 'bout you Natsume?" she asked. "Mine's just a mango shake and a slice of chocolate cake!" she said with bright eyes as she mention the cake's flavor. (Mikan loves strawberry but she love chocolate more!) "How about you Natsume?" "Just a mocha shake and a slice of strawberry shortcake" he replied with no expression at all. Natsume loves strawberry so much since he was still in his mommy's womb. (weird right?!) "I'll be right back!" Anna said and went to the kitchen. Some of the customers, turned their heads towards the direction of Mikan and Natsume's table specially the girls. They all have dreamy eyes while looking at him. Natsume just rolled his eyes while Mikan giggled . "What" he said in an irritated tone. "My **onii-chan **seems so popular!" she said. Natsume's face turned serious and said "Stop calling me that"

After 3 minutes of waiting, Anna arrived carrying a tray. "Here's your food ! enjoy!" she said and left. Mikan ate a slice of cake and Natsume ate his too. "Hmmm.. Suuppperr LOVE it!!" she said. "You wanna try?" she said but it was too late for him to reply since Mikan already shoved her spoon to his mouth "Can I try yours too?" she asked. "Hn" was his reply. Mikan got a slice of strawberry cake using the spoon she shoved to Natsume's mouth. Many people were whispering about their sweetness. Both of them heard someone saying, "They're such a cute couple!" and they blushed because of it.

* * *

After eating, they already went home. As they drove home, Mikan fell asleep and Natsume noticed this. As they reached their house, Natsume carried her bridal-style and they went to **their **room. As he was laying Mikan to her bed, he heard Mikan muttered "Thanks..Natsume" and a smile was crept on her beautiful face while her eyes where closed. Natsume smiled and lean forward and kissed Mikan's forehead as he murmured "I had fun too.. " …

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Sorry guyzz for the late update! I'm really really Sorry!! My friend keeps on calling me that's why I can't concentrate typing the chapter…. **

**Anywaysss…. Thanks a lot for all the reviewers!! Hope you'll continue to read it! Special thanks to**_** CLARICE, **_**my classmate for correcting my grammars and spellings!! Hehe … **

**Thanks again to these FF pipoL: **

**eileene**sorry about luna… I'll get rid of her as soon as possible. Hehe..

**uke-sensai**this chapter is longer ok!! Soo don't punish me!! Hehehe .. joke!! lol

**archdemonlord**again, sorry about luna… but thanks for the review & suggestions anyway! Thanks! By the way, love your story, bonded!!hehe XD

**LavenderSpice**well you got to find out who it is. Haha ..anywayss! thanks for the review!

**animeaddict09**sorry for late update!! Hehe ..thanks!!

**crimsoneyes44** thanks for the review! Hope you like the NxM moments in this chapter!

**AYUMU10** yeah!! Lucky her!! I wanna hug him too!! Haha .. XD

**niceladysakura** luv it too!! Thanks!!

**joanxyla**sorry for the late update!! Hope you like this one!!

**dominiqueanne** yeah!! NxM Rockzz!! haha

**dramione1337** haha … sorry !! special mention na U !! haha .. lol!!

**Thanks everyone for the reviews!! Plsss…. More Reviewers to come!! Haha ..**

**And again, Feel free to tell me some suggestions or comments!! Haha and Oh! By the way, I'm looking for friends guyzz… feel free to tell me if you want to be my friend!! LoVeLoTs ALL!! **


	5. Chapter 5: A Secret and A Confession

**I Love My Younger Sister**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! And I inserted some scenes here from "I'm Inlove With My Younger Sister" which I don't own either ..**

Summary: Mikan has an older brother named Natsume. He was in love with Mikan since he was 5. He believed that there was only one woman in his life and that was his sister Mikan. He never sees Mikan as his sister but the only woman he love. They were not just siblings but also friends. He always teases her. Will he fight for his love? Or just force himself to love someone else? NXM pairings (there are some OOC here)

Chapter 5: A Secret Revealed & a Confession

Early Monday morning, our little brunette was already awake. It was still 6:00 in the morning. Natsume as usual was already awake, about 30 minutes after Mikan woke up. He was already done taking a shower. He noticed that **his **Mikan woke up extra early and was also extra cheerful today. She was also humming while taking a shower. (in Natsume's dreams… nyahahaha…)

When she got out, Natsume was already nowhere to be found. _"maybe he's already downstairs having breakfast"_ she thought. She put on her uniform and after that, she looked at herself at the mirror and she put on a little lip gloss. It was really **UN-MIKAN **to put on some make-up. (something fishy is going on….)She also fixed her hair, putting a sakura hairclip while letting her hair down with some curls at the end. She smiled at her reflection and hurriedly went downstairs to eat breakfast.

She greeted her mom who was watching TV and her dad who was reading a newspaper a "good-morning". She then went at the kitchen and greeted Natsume too. She sat dwon beside him and grab a piece of ham and bread and ate. After eating, she finished drinking her juice and went to the living room to watch TV a bit.

**Natsume's POV**

When Mikan went to the kitchen,

She looked really dazzling.

She was like a goddess.

Wait…. It's so Un-her to put on a lipgloss and she's extra cheerful too..

What's up with her?

**End of POV**

After drinking his coffee, Natsume went to the living room, "C'mon now polka. We're going to the school already," he said. "Hai!" She said and they "goodbyes" to their parents and they went off to school.

They were nearly there and neither one of them broke the silence. Well, mikan was actually humming that time and was also smiling.

Then finally, Natsume asked her, "What's up with you today?" "Oh! Nothing! Just Happy!" She said with a a huge grin. "Whatever".

The car stopped in the parking lot and they both got out from the car. They bid their goodbyes before they walked into their separate ways.

Mikan went inside her classroom only to find that she was actually the second person to arrived. "Ohayou Hotaru!" She greeted. "G'morning" she replied.

She went towards Hotaru and sat beside her. "Hey! What's that you're?" She asked. "Just some papers to submit for the student council," she replied. Hotaru is actually one of the 5 student councils of the school. There are like the head students inside the campus.

"Hey… you look happy today. What's up?" she asked without looking at Mikan. "It's just…-- you'll find it out yourself" Mikan grinned widely. "You're keeping a secret…" Hotaru eyed her suspiciously while Mikan just smiled innocently.

After about 30 minutes. The class was startinf to fill up. Shouting here and there can be heard. They were really noisy. After a while, their homeroom teacher, Narumi entered their classroom with his grand entrance.

"Ohayou minna-san!" He said in a sing-song voice.

"Ohayou!" the class replied.

"I have a very important announcement today," Narumi started. "We're going to have a senior ball next week so… start finding your partners now… or else… you can't go"

Other students frowned while the others grinned widely. They were excited to go to the ball.

"Free period for today class! Adieu!" Narumi said and walked out of the classroom.

_With Mikan and Luna:_

Mikan faced Luna and said, "Hey Luna, have you got a partner already?" "I don't have yet. Maybe I won't be able to go to the ball," she replied with a frown.

"Huh? Why is that? Don't you have someone you want to go with you to the ball?" Mikan said. "Eto…. I want to ask Natsume to go with me, but I kinda feel scared that he might reject me," she said with a sad face.

"Natsume might be harsh sometimes, but you two are kinda close so… he might not be that mean to reject you" Mikan said to cheer her up. "And don't worry Luna-chan! I'll help you," she added. Luna cheered up a bit but she was still nervous and scared deep inside.

Mikan on the other hand felt as is her heart was heavy after what she said. It seems like her heart doesn't want Luna and Natsume to be together. _"Why do I feel like this?"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The bell rang signaling them it was time for lunch. Natsume and Ruka went to the cafeteria with some fan girls tailing along behind them.

"Tch. Stupid fangirls, they're so annoying" Natsume said, irritated that he really want to burn them. If only he had powers.

"Kawaii! Natsume-sama, you look hotter when you're mad," squealed one of the fangirls.

They sat on an empty seat. "Natsume, what do you want to eat?" Ruka asked. "Just buy me a burger," he ordered as Ruka went to off to buy some food to eat.

As Ruka left their table, Mikan came in the cafeteria with Luna and they approached Natsume and Ruka's table. Mikan sat across Natsume while Luna sat beside him. A shade of pink of pink was visible on her pale skin.

"Hey Natsume, what did you order?" Mikan asked. "burger," he simply replied. "hmmmmm….. I don't feel hungry at all," she said.

Ruka arrived after 5 minutes or less. He was holding a tray of food. The moment he glanced at their table, his eyes seems to be stucked on the direction he was lookin' at. He saw a pretty brunette-haired girl and Yes, it was Mikan.

"_she looks like a goddess,"_ he thought.

"hi Ruka-pyon!" mikan greetes, interrupting his thoughts. "Oh! Hi!" he replied. You look pretty your hair Mikan," complimented Ruka. Mikan blushed because of the statement while Natsume just rolled his eyes.

They started to eat. Mikan and Ruka seems to have their own world. They were having a conversation while Natsume just ate his burger and Luna? She was looking randomly and and sometimes stealing a glance at Natsume.

"Uhmmm…. Natsume," said Mikan. "What?" he said while he was chewing the burger. "Do you already have a partner for the ball?" Mikan asked. "Why? You want me to be your partner?" He teased. "It's not that you know!" Mikn half shouted while Natsume, Ruka and Luna chuckled a bit. "You really love teasing Mikan, Natsume," Ruka said.

"It's not that okay! It's just that.. you see.. Luna-chan don't have a partner and she told me that she's not going to the ball she doesn't have one, but I do know she wants to go," Mikan said while looking at Luna and winked at her. Luna blush because of embarrassment.

"And I've already got Ruka-pyon," added Mikan while grabbing Ruka's arm and smiled t him.

Natsume seems not to mind Ruka and Mikan, but deep inside, he was jealous and hurt.

"Please…. Natsume.." Mikan begged showing her puppy-dog eyes. _"Damn! Not again! She's just to cute to resist"_ He mentally cursed "Hn. Whatever"

"Yay!" Mikan said while going to Natsume, hugged him and kissed him several times. He blush crimson red because of Mikan's actions but he was able to cover it with his bangs.

Luna on the other hand seems to be really jealous to the two, but chose to pretend not to mind at all.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Riiiiiiiiiiinnnggg..)

The bell rang at around 4:30 in the afternoon, signaling the students it was already dismissal.

"Hey Luna-chan, are you going home with us today?" Mikan asked while fixing her things up. "If it's ok with you," she replied while putting her books inside her bag. "Of course Luna-chan! You're mo than welcome to go home with us," said Mikan, smiling brightly at her.

Mikan bid goodbye to her friends and attempted to hug Hotaru, but unfortunately, she ended up hitted by the infamous baka gun. Her other friends just sweat-dropped because of it.

Luna and ikan proceeded to the parking lot were Natsume was waiting, leaning beside his car.

"Hi Natsume!" They greeted in unison.

"hn," was his only reply.

"Hey, were's Ruka, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"I think he's at the gym. He has basketball practice today," he replied.

"What about you? You're the captain right?" Mikan asked. She actually know that Natume is lazy sometimes. It's just she was thinking why he became a captain in the basketball varsity when he's not even going to gym practices.

"Don't feel practicing and stop asking lil girl just get on the car the both of you," he said quite annoyed.

"Uhmmm… I can't go home with you Natsume…. I still have to go to the mall.. and-and.. I'll be home late.Yeah.Late," she said stuttering a bit.

Natsume's other brow was cocked up, eyeing her suspiciously and said, "I can drop you there you know."

"Oh! It's ok! Really! Just drop Luna-chan at her house okay!" she said, "Ja!" and walked away fast.

Nastume didn't argue with her at all and went to the driver's seat and started the engine. "Are you riding or not?" He asked Luna.

Luna shyly sat at the front seat and off they go.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mikan on the other hand went to the gym and found Ruka dribbling a ball while talking to some of his teammates. Some of his muscles were visible in his basketball shirt and his sweating to, that made him look hotter.

"Hi Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted, approaching him. She also smiled to Ruka's teammates. "Oh! Hi Mikan," he greeted back and kissed her cheeks. "Just wait for me at the bleachers ok? I'm just gonna go and change my clothes." He said and went towards the lockers to change.

"Hey Ruka didn't tell us you're already hi girlfriend Mikan-chan." A tall handsome guy with dirty blonde hair teased. Mikan felt her cheeks heat up but decided not to reply. Instead, she just stayed silent waiting for Ruka.

After 5 minutes or less, Ruka arrived, wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a Bench t-shirt with the word TAKEN written on it.

"Hey guys! Stop teasing Mikan or else… you know what Natsume can do to you when it comes to his sister ya' know," Ruka threatened. "Yeah.right" They said sarcastically.

"Ready, Mikan?" Ruka asked. Mikan nodded and stood up. She hooked arms with Ruka and they went to the parking lot.

They rode Ruka's sports car going to the mall.

With Luna and Natsume:

The ride going at Luna's house was silent. Neither one of them started a conversation.

Natsume stepped on the brake and the car stopped. They were already in front of Luna's house.

--o-o-o-o-o-

Note: Luna's house is big, but not as big as a mansion just like the Hyuuga's. They are rich and they own a restaurant and boutiques at London, but Luna doesn't have her own car because she's afraid to drive. That's why she's just taking a walk going at school and sometimes go to school with Mikan and Natsume.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luna didn't got out of the car. She just stayed there.

"Natsume…." She whispered.

Natsume looked at her with a blank expression.

"Natsume.. I-I – love you," she said, stuttering then she looked at him straight in the eyes. " I knew you love someone else, but-but … maybe you can give me a chance.." She said to him seriously.

Natsume was about to reply but Luna cut him off. "I'ts okay if you can't say YES, but please think about it… I'll be waiting for your answer and… I wanted to say to you I won't give up." She said and went out of the car, leaving a stunned Natsume.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With Mikan and Ruka:

Mikan and Ruka went to the mall and ate at Angel's Café. After eating, they played at the arcade.

They played many games and Mikan challenged Ruka to play DDR (dance.dance.revolution). Ruka looked really funny playing it that's why Mikan kept giggling while she was playing it. They also played the basketball.

They earned many points and they went to the booth to get their prize.

"You earned 10 000 tickets sir," said the saleslady to Ruka.

"Wow! That's another record!" Mikan exclaimed. She was also looking at big stuff toy. It was a cute bunny.

"Hey! Do you want that bunny?" Ruka asked her. Mikan nodded in reply but she was still gazing at the cute stuff bunny.

"Uhmmm… Can I have that rabbit miss" Ruka said.

"Oh! This ome sir! It's just worth 10 000 tickets." The saleslady said, giving Ruka the stuff bunny.

"Thanks," he said. "Here. It's yours," said Ruka handing Mikan the big, white, bunny with a pink ribbon around it's neck.

"Thanks Ruka-pyon!" She replied to him, but what shocked Ruka most was thet Mikan **Kissed **him. (on the lips!!)

Mikan hugged the bunny after breaking the kiss. "I'll call it Usagi!" She said then after that, they went to the parking lot to go home.

Ruka drove Mikan to her house. (No, mansion I mean) When they arrived there, Ruka hurriedly went out of the car and opened Mikan's door for her. She stepped out of the car and they walked towards Mikan's house gate.

"I had a great time Ruka-pyon and…. Thanks for Usagi," she said with a smile.

"Oh that's nothing, as long as you enjoyed it." Ruka replied smiling too.

"Soo.. see ya' tomorrow," she said and turned her heels, but she faced him again and gave him a chaste kiss.

What they didn't know was that Natsume was actually at their near the door of their house, sitting at a couch outside, thinking about what Luna had just said to him a while ago, but he didn't miss the part were Mikan kissed Ruka that made him jealous.

The truth is…..

Mikan is already Ruka's girlfriend.

**-TBC-**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Thanks guys for the reviews!! Sorry if it took me long enough to update this story. I sort of had an author's block and I got lazy typing this that's why. **

**Sorry!! **

**But this chapter is much longer than the others… **

**Hope you enjoyed iT!! **

**Thanks also to this Following people who reviewed: **

dramione1337 Yeah!! Lam ko!! LOL!

AYUMU10 haha… yeah!! Thanks.. I'll read it if I have some time!

archdemonlord Thanks!! Hmmm.. I'm thinking about that so I can't tell wether that's gonna happen or not. Hehehe.. if it will, please don't hate me!! Hehe…

dominiqueanne sorry for not updating soon!! Hehe.. thanks!!

crimsoneyes44 yeah2x!! Natsume Mikan Forever!!

Alwaysbtheir haha.. Thanks!!

animeaddict09 Can't tell yah!! It's a surprise!! Actually I'm still thinking about that! Hehe…

vina03 thanks!!

joanxyla haha… I love to be evil sometimes too!! Just like this chapter!! Hehe.. LOL

niceladysakura haha.. Thanks!!

uke-sensai haha! Thanks!! This chapter is much longer than the other one I think.. hehe

khatzie Yup2x!! super perfect!!

candyxgirl haha… Thanks!!

eileene haha… me too!!

Courtney5236 thanks!!

kikyorules10 Thanks for the support!! haha

animemistique thanks!!

**Thanks again!! I'm sooo happy to have more reviewers!! Thanks a loT!! Anywayss… More REVIEWS!!...**

**If you have comments or suggestion, tell me okay!! And2x if you want to be friends with me, tell me too okay!! Hehehe … **

**Lovelots all !! talk to you next chapter!! Haha… **


	6. Chapter 6: When Jealosy Strikes!

**I Love My Younger Sister**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! And I inserted some scenes here from "I'm Inlove With My Younger Sister" which I don't own either ..**

**Summary: Mikan has an older brother named Natsume. He was in love with Mikan since he was 5. He believed that there was only one woman in his life and that was his sister Mikan. He never sees Mikan as his sister but the only woman he love. They were not just siblings but also friends. He always teases her. Will he fight for his love? Or just force himself to love someone else? NXM pairings (there are some OOC here) **

Chapter 6: When Jealousy Strikes

Mikan entered their huge gate and was walking towards the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Natsume.

"Na- Natsume…" She muttered.

Natsume was glaring at her that it made her scared. "What was the all about?" He asked, his so cold. "Uhmmm… Ruka and I… Ruka .. his- his a-already m-my .. my boyfriend." She said stuttering because of nervousness while her head was bowed down.

Natsume felt a pang of hurt. He felt like his heart was stabbed by millions of knives that he can't take the pain. He didn't reply to her. His eyes were covered by his bangs. He left Mikan without a word and went to his room. As he walked hurriedly away, a tear fell from his eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Mikan looked up only to see that Natsume already left. She went inside their house and proceeded to their room.

She knocked first and entered the room. She saw Natsume doing something. He's like doing some homework.

She got her nightgown from her closet then before proceeding to the bathroom, she placed Usagi beside the bear that Natsume gave her which was placed at the bottom part of her bed. Then after that, she went to the bathroom to take bath and change into her nightgown.

After a cold bath, Mikan got out of the bathroom, dressed in her red nightgown that only reached mid-thigh. Natsume took a slight glance of her. _"shit! Is she trying to seduce me?" _He thought but just kept it at the back of his mind as he continued what he was doing.

Mikan went towards him. She do knows that he was still angry about earlier. She just want to apologize and explain it to him all.

"Hey Natsume, what's that your doing?" She asked him with her usual voice to cheer up the mood of his brother that was emitting a cold aura at the moment.

Natsume slid the paper inside his notebook as if keeping it away so she won't be able to read it. He also ignored her question as if he hasn't heard her voice and that she wasn't there.

"Natsume, I want to apolo-..," she started but was cut off by Natsume as he stood up from his chair and was about to go to his bead.

"What's wrong with you Natsume?!? Can you just listen to me!" Mikan almost shouted. She already lost her patience because of the stubbornness of Natsume.

"Nothing's wrong with me," he said coldly, avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah right. As if I will believe you," she replied sarcastically. "Then why are you avoiding me?" she asked him, her voice serious.

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm just tired." He replied with a sigh. He was about to go up his bed, but Mikan blocked him. Mikan faced him but he averted his eyes away from hers.

"Natsume, tell me what's wrong with you?" She said to him, holding his chin up so that he can face her, but Natsume shoved her hand away.

"You want to know what's wrong with me!" He said in a harsh ton as he pinned her down the bed. (Mikan's part of the bed)

His two hands in either side of her head, caging her. Mikan's eyes widen in shock. It was her first time to see Natsume very angry.

"You know what's srong with me Mikan?" He repeated again, his eyes covered by his bangs.

"Natsume…." Mikan whispered but was loud enough for Natsume to hear.

"I'm jealous Mikan… jealous…" He whispered. Mikan on the other hand was confused. "Jealous?" She mumbled.

"Why would you be jealous?"

"I'm jealous because ….. I love you"

Mikan, after hearing those three words was in the state od shock. She wasn't expecting those words to come out from his lips. She never expected that her brother will fall in love to her. For a minute she was speechless.

Then, she felt his warm lips on hers. She wasn't able to move. Her whole body felt stiff. Her mind was full of questions that she, herself don't know the answers.

Natsume broke the kiss and sat down beside her/ Mikan also sat up and touched her lips. "But why Natsume? Why me?" She asked him, tears starting form at the corners of her eyes.

Natsume just kept silent. He knows it was a sin to fall in love in his younger sister, but he can't just control his feelings and tell his heart to stop beating for her. He can't tell his mind to stop thinking about her. He just can't control himself to stop him from loving her.

"But you're my brother…" She said to him but it was more like a whisper.

Natsume, who was still silent all the time stood up and said, "I know your still confuse about what I just said, but I want you to know that I can't just tell myself to stop me from loving you." And as he was near the door, " I know it sounded corny, but it's what I really feel," he added and after that, he left the room, leaving a confused Mikan.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Natsume went to the nearest bar ato get some drink and to cool off his mind. And for a moment of staying at the bar, he forgot all of his problems.

He has dank a couple of bottles but he still can manage himself. He was drinking again another bottle while looking at the other people that are enjoying the musid on the dance floor. Many girls tried to flirt and seduce him but he just ignored all of them.

Then a girl with raven hair and dark brown eyes who was wearing a red dress sat beside him and just ignored him as if she didn't saw him. After ordering a bottle of tequila, the girl sighed and buried her face I her hands. She seems to be problematic. _"What's up with her?"_ Natsume thought. The girl seems to catch Natsume's attention.

"Hey there." Natsume said to her. She looked up to where the husky voice came from only to meet deep crimson orbs of a gorgeous guy.

"Hi," she greeted back while sitting properly. She put on some tequila in the small glass beside. "Do you want some?" offered the girl to Natsume but her refused it since he already have something to drink.

"By the way, what's your name?" Natsume asked.

"Oh! sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Shenley and you are………" The girl said with a forced smile.

"I'm Natsume. Nice meeting you," he replied while extending his hand for a handshake.

Shenley drank her tequila in one gulp and had some lemon to make the taste a lot more better. She again poured another one for another shot.

"Hey… slow down. Are you okay?" Natsume asked worriedly as he took the bottle of tequila from her hand. She almost drank all of it's contents and it seems that she doesn't have any plan to stop drinking not until she's totally drunk.

"Give that bottle back to me!" She demanded while struggling to get the bottle of tequila. She's already drunk but that time and she can't even balance herself already that's why she was swaying.

"What's problem anyway?" Natsume asked her as he kept the bottle away from her.

Shenley stopped struggling and she became silent. Her head was bowed down ahe fist were clenched. Then suddenly, tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

"Hey don't cry. You look ugly when you cry." Natsume joked to cheer her up. He can't help to admit that Shenley is beautiful and she doesn't deserve to be in this state.

She wasbiting her lower lip to stop her from, crying, but she can't help it. It just hurts more when she's stopping herself from crying.

"My boyfiend broke up with me…" She whispered but it was clear enough for Natsume to hear.

He was hesitating at first ether to hug her or not but he just decided to pat her back as a sign of comfort.

"Hey, don't cry. That guy don't deserve you anyway." He said to her. Sheney surprisingly hugged him and sobbed on his chest. He gently stroke her back to calm her.

After minutes of crying, Shenley became silent. She was still in Natsume's strong arms. "Hey, you ok already?" Natsume asled as he patted her shoulder. He found out that she fell asleep while crying a while ago.

He decided to pay for the bill and after that, he carried her bridal style toward his car. He gently layed her at the passenger's seat and then he went to the driver's seat. He removed his black jacket and he carefully wrapped it around her so that she won't catch a cold.

Natsume drove the car to the who-knows-where. He decided that he'll not sleep at their house today so that Mikan can have time to think. He can't also wake Shenley that's why he was left with no other choice but to sleep inside the car. He decided to park it under a big Sakura tree.

It was a bit dark at that area but he didn't care. The only source of light for them was the light post.

The light shined through Shenley's sleeping figure, making it glow. Natsume was staring at her sleeping figure and he wondered why he felt so comfortable with her and also why is it that it's like he already met her a long time ago already. He decided to think about some other time as she continued to look at the sleeping figure beside him and he can't help to smile at the angelic face before him.

**-TBC-**

**So that was the end of chapter 6!! So how was it guyzz?? Is it just okeii?? **

**The new girl is still a mystery… who do you think is she in Natsume's life??**

xoxo

**Well anywayss… AGAIN. I wanted to say sorry again for not updating my story for about 2 months I think. It's just that I don't have any free time and being in high school is killing me!! So much assignments.!! Whew.. (.) **

**I wanted to say thanks to these following people who reviewed last chapter:**

dominiqueanne~ yeah! natsumeXmikan forever!! Hehe.. gomen for the l8 update… && you're the first one to review!! hahaa

archdemonlord~ hehe .. thanks for the advice again!! Well.. I didn't let Luna and Natsume kiss okeii!! Just like wat u said!! Thanks a lot! Ur the best!!

khatzie~ thanks dear!! Hope u'll continue reading it!! .

kikyorules10~ yeah of course dear! Pray for me that I won't be experiencing author's block again!! . hehe .. thanks!!

xXiceyfireXx~ thanks!! Well .. I h8 luna too !! haha ..

Mi-chan Jelly Fish ~ yay!! My new found friend!! Hehe .. :P thanks!

LavenderSpice ~ yeah!! Ruka and mikan would really mak a cute couple! Haha

xXBlackTenshiXx ~ that's a surprise dear.. it's your job to find it out!! Haha .. thanks anyway.. :P

uke-sensai~ *wink *wink for you too!! Haha .. thanks!!

niceladysakura~ hehe .. ur sooo excited!! :P anywayss.. thanks!!

eileene~ haha … thanks for the review dear!!

joanxyla~oh! it's okei .. me 2 sorry for the late update!! Soo much busy with my studied just like you ……… (.) thanks anyway!

_Special thanks to my friend _

*Dramione1337*

**Thanks to all who reviewed!! **

**If you have any comments… suggestions… violent reactions or something.. **

**Just review okeii!! Love yah guys… keep reviewing always.. **

**(.) **

**And bTw .. if you want to be add up in my list of friens, just tell me okeii?? **

**Hehe .. till here, take care always.. godbless and mwah2x **

**..reviews**

**are soooo much appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7: Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! And I inserted some scenes here from "I'm Inlove With My Younger Sister" which I don't own either ..**

**Summary: Mikan has an older brother named Natsume. He was in love with Mikan since he was 5. He believed that there was only one woman in his life and that was his sister Mikan. He never sees Mikan as his sister but the only woman he love. They were not just siblings but also friends. He always teases her. Will he fight for his love? Or just force himself to love someone else? NXM pairings (there are some OOC here) **

CHAPTER 7: Confusion

The rays of sunlight blinded the eyes of the sleeping figure of a girl with raven hair. She opened her eyes slowly only to feel a shot of headache coming. She groaned in pain as she tried her best to sit properly.

"oh God! I never had a hangover before," she thought. When she was able to sit up in a comfortable position, she looked at the person beside her. She was shocked at first to see a guy with her, but after remembering what happened last night at the bar, her lips formed into a gentle smile.

"Why am I feeling like we're connected in some way?" Shenley thought. And as if on cue, Natsume opened his eyes, revealing his crimson orbs.

"Hey. G'morning," Natsume greeted.

"Good morning too," she replied with a smile.

"Errmm… thanks for comforting me last night. It meant a lot to me." She gratefully said.

"Oh! That's nothing," he replied.

After a short conversation, it was followed by an awkward silence. They were staring out the window of the car not even saying any word.

After a minute or so, Natsume finally broke the deafening silence by asking Shenley where she lived. He was going to take her to her house so that she can rest for a while.

"Well…. Just a few block away from here." She replied.

"Ok. I'll be driving you to your apartment so that you could rest." He said like a true gentleman. Shenley smiled and just nodded as a reply.

After passing by a few blocks, they finally arrived at their destination, Shenley's apartment. He stepped on the breaks and went out of his car to open the door for her. He walked her till they reached the gates and bid his goodbye.

"Waiit…" Shenley called. Natsume turned on his heels and looked at her with a confused look.

"Did you forget something?" He asked.

"No.. I just want to thank you again and by the way, can I get your number?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied and gave her his number. After that, he went home. It was a school day but he didn't bother to go to school.

Opening the door of his room, he went inside and sat on the small couch adjacent to his flat screen TV. He heaved a sigh and began to massage his temple. He reminisced what happened last night when he confessed to Mikan. He never wanted it to be like that. He was still waiting for the right time. It's just that it was jealousy who took power over him. He can't accept the fact that Mikan and his best friend, Ruka are already together.

He was dead worried about Mikan. As Ruka's best friend, he knows his darkest secrets and he do knows that Ruka loves someone else. Ruka is actually known to be a playboy and he was afraid that Ruka will just play with Mikan's heart and after that, leave her heart broken and miserable.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

On the other hand, Mikan was gazing outside the window while the class was on going. Lucky for her, it wasn't their evil teacher, Jinno. She wasn't her usual cheerful self today. Her best friend, Hotaru and boyfriend, Ruka could tell it so. They tried to ask her what was wrong but she always changes the subject, avoiding the question.

Mikan was thinking about what Natsume told her last night. Even though she was quite confused herself, she's also worried about him at the same time. He didn't return home last night nor did he call her or text her where he was. She's dead worried.

**Mikan's POV**

_I can't even concentrate during class. What's wrong with me?! I keep on thinking about the events of last night. Natsume.. I wasn't expecting that me loves me more than a sister. Now, I'm confused! Wait a minute—If I'm confused, then that means I'm confused between Ruka amd Natsume too. But I love Ruka since I was 12. _

_Damn! What have I gotten myself into?! I love Ruka. I love Ruka. I love Ruka. I love Ruka. I love Ruka. I love Ruka. I love Ruka. I love Ruka. I love Ruka……………….._

"_Mikan-chan, are you alright?"_

**End of POV**

A voice interrupted Mikan's thoughts. She turned her head to know who it was.

"Are you alright?" It was Luna who asked. She had a worried face.

"Y-yeah.. I'm fine.. Perfectly fine!" She replied, stuttering a bit. She faked a smile but it wasn't convincing enough to make Luna believe her.

"No you're not." She quickly shot back. She's the type of girl who's not easily fooled.

"Yes, I am." Mikan said stubbornly. She hates it when someone doesn't believe her. It may be true that she is a bad lair but when she's not in the mood to be patient right now.

"You can't fool me Mikan. It's really obvious you know." Luna said to her.

" Well then.. If you really want to know, then FINE! I'm not alright!" That's it! She finally lost her temper. She then went out of the room not even having a bit of respect to their sensei, Narumi who was talking in front.

The moment she stepped out of the room, everyone was silent. Even Mr. Narumi stopped talking. Their eyes widen. It was the very 1st time that Mikan lost her temper. She's usually calm and composed.

The 1st person to break their shocked state was Ruka. "Sorry sensei but I have to be with her right now." He said as he ran out of the room in a hurry.

Ruka went in search for her. He was very sure that Mikan is at the Sakura tree right now.

"_I know she's there.."_ She thought.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Mikan was under the Sakura tree. She was sitting on the tree's trunk, panting. It was quite a long run for her. _"What's up with me? This is really the 1__st__ time that I lost my patience.." _She thought. She then heaved a deep sigh.

"Mikan.." She hear someone call her name. It was Ruka. He sat down beside her, panting. "Ruka-pyon what are you doing here?" Mikan asked but Ruka didn't say anything. Instead, he hugged her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he snuggled. He inhaled her sweet scent.

"Hey, you've been avoiding me since this morning. Is there something I did?" Ruka asked.

"No..no.. you didn't do anything wrong." She replied as she locked her arms around his waist. They stayed in that position the whole time. Neither of them said anything. They were silent.

"Ne- Ruka-pyon.. do you really love me?" Mikan suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Ruka let his guard down. He wasn't expecting that she'll ask that kind of question.

"O-of co-course I do!" It was evident in his voice that he's nervous. He was stuttering when he answered her question.

"Hmm.. Iloveyoutoo." Mikan said the last words so fast that Ruka wasn't able to catch a single word she said.

There's still 30 minutes left before their dismissal time but Ruka decided to drive her home.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"We're here." Ruka said as he stepped on the breaks of the car. He went out of it to open the car door for her. He walked her till the gates of her house.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in? My mom baked a cake this morning." Mikan said to him.

"No. It's ok, really. I still need to go back to school. I've got basketball practice today. Kindly tell Natsume that coach wants to see him." Ruka said.

Mikan nodded in reply. He gave Mikan a peck on the lips then kissed the tip of her nose. Mikan smiled at him then suddenly, she snaked both her arms around his neck, tiptoed and kissed him again. This time, it wasn't chaste nor was it only a peck. Mikan deepened the kiss more till Ruka decided to respond. He nibbled her bottom lip, asking for entrance as Mikan glady parted her lips. After half a minute, they parted, gasping for air. Ruka only smiled at her then kissed her one last time on the cheeks then left. Mikan blushed. It was her 1st time to French kiss. _"Where the hell did I learned that?!"_ She thought as she watched Ruka drive away. The moment his car was nowhere to be seen, she went inside the house.

"Tadaima." She said as she closed the door behind her. There was no one inside the house. She noticed a piece of paper rested on th table and read it.

_Mikan, Natsume_

_Your father and I will be going to Taiwan today. _

_Gomen if it's sudden. We really need to attend my_

_friend's wedding. We'll be staying here for 3 days. _

_Take care of yourselves. I love you both._

_-Yuka_

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Why so sudden? Hmmm…" Mikan said, talking to herself. She crumpled the piece of paper then tried to shoot it at the trash bin but failed to do so.

She went upstairs to Natsume's room, not bothering to knock. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Natsume but it seems that he didn't notice her enter the room since her's busy talking to someone on the phone.

"I'll meet ya tomorrow Shen. Bye. Take care of yourself. Don't drink to much or you'll get a hangover again." She heard him say. He was talking to a girl and it's unusual since The Great Natsume Hyuuga is chuckling and is concerned to a girl.

**Mikan's POV**

_I saw Natsume talking to someone. It seems that he's talking to a girl. Hey- wait a he just chuckle? That's new! The girl must be special. I guess he already foun a new one. Why am I concerned about it anyway? Hmm…_

"_You're jealous Mikan." A voice suddenly popped out of nowhere. _

"_No I'm not! Why should I? And who are you?" _

"_I'm your conscience. I know deep inside you're jealous. I know you won't admit it but you know.. you're falling for him."_

_The last words of my conscience said struck me. Am I really falling for HIM?_

_**-TBC-**_

**Okeii!! I finally did it!! Haha .. I actually got lazy typing this one! Sorry for the late update guys. I must admit, school's killing me and I'm too lazy to type it! Hehe but now, it's SUMMER!! **

**So how was it? Pls.. do leave a review!!! **

**Special thanks to KALING who corrected my grammars and spellings! **

**I LaBiA kaL!! Hehehe ..**

xoxo

**Special Thanks to these ff. people who reviewed:**

LavenderSpice~ haha.. you'll find out about Shenley! :]]

dominiqueanne ~ haha. Don't hate her yet! You might change your mind! Haha

Tear Droplet~ haha.. that's okay!

crimsoneyes44 ~ Nope. She's not aoi. :]] btw. I already added you to my list of buddies! So happy to have a new friend! :]]

sootyxsnowpetal ~Thanks! Really thanks for not judging Shen's character! Haha

~ haha.. ma adik ka na! oh! You've got a new name!! :]]

bloodyrosey ~ gomenasai! Sorry for the late update! :[[

sakura saya ~ thanks! And oh! You missed me?? I miss ya too! Haha :D

archdemonlord ~ weee! Thanks again demi-chan! Hehe .. gud luck to you too! Soo much thanks for your help :D

choOchOo8 ~ haha .. unique? Not really .. well thanks anyway!! Hehe :]]

uke-sensai~ oops! Sorry! I already activated my anonymous reviews .. hehe .. btw.i love rukaMikan ships too! Hehe :]]

kikyorules10 ~ haha .. thanks for the review!

AYUMU10 ~ yea! I know he is! Haha ..

ayumistar ~ thanks for the review!! :]]

gossipsmypassion ~ haha .. I pramis you a nice ending! Hehe

Courtney5236 ~ finally did It actually! Hehe

simplicity's control ~ omg! Pls don't' chase after me! Haha .. I'm not planning that actually :]]

mEiii ~ Roose-chan! Thanks for the review! Haha .. pls don't tell anyone who shen is! It's a secret riiighhht?? Hehe.. thanks btw. And congratzz.. you're an honor student too.. I miss ya rose!!

**xoxo**

_**soo…. That's all! Pls leave your comments, suggestions and violent reactions about my story :]] and OH! If you want me to add you to my list of buddies, just tell me so? Okei?**_

_**Plsss… more reviews! Reviews! :]] **_

_**Thanks mina-san! **_

_**Lovelots!! **_


	8. Chapter 8: The Kiss

**I LOVE MY YOUNGER SISTER**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! And I inserted some scenes here from "I'm Inlove With My Younger Sister" which I don't own either ..**

**Summary: Mikan has an older brother named Natsume. He was in love with Mikan since he was 5. He believed that there was only one woman in his life and that was his sister Mikan. He never sees Mikan as his sister but the only woman he love. They were not just siblings but also friends. He always teases her. Will he fight for his love? Or just force himself to love someone else? NXM pairings (there are some OOC here) **

Chapter8: The Kiss

Ruka arrived back to school. There were still a lot of students in the campus even though it was already dismissal time. He hopped out of the car and began to walk back to the classroom to get his things. It was actually their club meeting a while ago when Mikan suddenly burst out. That's why they're in the same room since Ruka's not just in the basketball club but also in drama club and since Narumi is the moderator of drama club it's just right that they gather meetings in Narumi's class which by the way is Mikan's class. [get it hehe..]

When he arrived at Mikan's classroom, the only person left was the ice queen, Hotaru. Ruka just ignored her and went straight to where he left his bag. "Ruka…" A cold voice suddenly called out his name but he just ignored it since he already knew who it was.

She wasn't expecting Ruka to say something so she began what she wants to say. "Ruka, Please don't hurt Mikan like the way you broke your other girlfriends' heart." Ruka turned around and met her cold gaze. "You know very well Hotaru that I don't love her." Ruka spat every word venomously. Hotaru avoided hi gaze. "The one I love is … you". After saying those words, Ruka immediately went out of the room with his things, leaving Hotaru alone.

He went to the boys locker for basketball team and had some shower to cool his head. His emotions were mixed up. He somewhat look sad and at the same time angry and guilty for using Mikan so he could forget about Hotaru. He suddenly punched the hard wall in front of him as the blood trickled down, together with the water, freely flowing down his body.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Natsume tossed his phone on the bed. He then notice that Mikan was near the door looking at him. He just stared at her not bothering to say hello nor a simple hi. His face was serious.

"ermm.. Hi Natsume." She greeted awkwardly. "Ruka said to me to pass on the message that your basketball coach wants to see you." She added. He just nodded in reply not tearing his gaze from Mikan.

Mikan, feeling awkward at the moment went to her part of the bed and place her bag at the corner and immediately excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Natsume watched her as she open the huge closet and got something to wear. She then went to the bathroom and shut the door. Natsume sighed. He never thought about the outcome of his confession. He now realized that it messed things up. He was pissed of himself for making it awkward for them to talk. Natsume sighed in frustration and gaze up the ceiling, thinking of what he should do.

A minute passed and he thought of something to distract himself. He climbed out of bed and got his basketball jersey. He was already done wearing his shorts and now he was half nude and was about to put on his shirt when Mikan suddenly came out of the bathroom.

Her eyes widened seeing Natsume topless. Even though he already saw him topless a lot of times, she still isn't use to it. She felt her heat building up her cheeks. "_Damn it! Why am I blushing. God! I just can't help it I think. He's just soo HOT even though he's my brother. Hmm.. wait- get a grip of yourself Mikan! He's your brother!" _Mikan's thoughts battled.

Natsume caught a glimpse of Mikan as she went out of the bathroom. He didn't notice her blush though. His gaze were locked on her almost exposed chest. Mikan was wearing her pajamas but it wasn't the usual pajamas with a button up shirt. It's top was spaghetti strapped and it exposes her cleavage and off all colors, it was RED which makes it more sexy. All Natsume could think of is,_"Shit! Is she trying to seduce me! I never expected she's a C. I remember it as flat as board few years back. Hmm.. How I wish I could have a taste with them.. the hell!?!? I'm being perverted. Damn! Get a grip of yourself Natsume!" _

Natsume composed himself together and slowly approached Mikan. Mikan took a step back everytime Natsume steps forward until she felt her back on the bathroom's closed door. "N-Na-Natsume… what are you doing?" She stuttered in nervousness.

Natsume raised his hand and caressed Mikan's cheeks softly. She looks so beautiful and fragile at the same time. Slowly, he leaned down and closed his eyes and captured her lips. His other hand snaked around her waist to pull her closer to him.

Mikan's eyes were widened at first but she seems to be drowned in Natsume's kiss. She can't help herself to kiss back. She responded into his kiss as her two arms went around Natsume's neck, pulling him even closer as possible. Natsume deepened the kiss more. He licked her bottom lip and nibbled it earning a moan from Mikan. He then took the opportunity to slid his tongue into her mouth, wanting to taste her more. He explored every part oh her mouth as Mikan shyly started to move her tongue in the same way his moved. A tongue battle had just begun. Both of them wanting to dominate the kiss but in the end it was Natsume who won.

He broke the contact of their lips, the two of them gasping for air. Natsume smirked. He then leaned in for another kiss. But this time it was a chaste one as he quickly put on his shirt. His strong muscled arms, again snaked around her waist as he neared his lips to her ear, blowing at it making mikan shiver. " I never thought you kissed that well, Mikan. It just makes me love you more." He whispered using his sexy voice as he nibbled at her earlobe and after that he left.

Mikan was shocked of what she just did, not only with herself but Natsume too. Her fingers went through her lips, tracing the thin lines. She was oblivious of the fact that a smile was forming her lips. She then walked to her bed dumbly then sighed. She grabbed the bear Nartsume gave him and hug it tight. She buried her face on the bear's fury back as she though about the kiss.

Natsume has a huge grin as he walked out of the house, keys in hand and the kiss at mind. He hopped on his car and drove to school.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ruka was dribbling a ball while he explained some stuffs to his fellow basketball mates when their Captain arrive which is none other than, Natsume.

"I'm counting on you guys in this match! Even with me in the team, it would still be hard since it's really different when Natsume's playing with-"

"Who said I'm not playing?" A voice from behind Ruka cut him off his little speech.

"Oh Natsume! You finally showed up and I thought your going to abandon your team. It's good to see you back!" Ruka said with his trademark warm smile.

"Aww.. come on! I was just skipping practice you know. It doesn't really mean I'm not your captain anymore." Natsume replied with a smirk as every member of the team started to cheer for him.

"Stop the cheering guys! I see your back Natsume and what's your excuse for being absent this past few days? You know very well that the championship is near." Their coach said with a strict voice.

"Need some time to relax, coach. I don't want to tire myself. And you very well know I'm capable of winning this match without practicing you know." He arrogantly said with a playful smirk crossed his face as the other members were controlling their laughter seeing their coach's nose is flaring in anger

"NATSUME HYUUGA! You're to full of yourself!" His coach screamed as he walked out of the gym feeling embarrassed of himself. The moment he was out of sight, the whole basketball club excluding Natsume laughed their ass out. It rarely happens to see their coach's nose flare in anger.

"I see you're still conceited huh." Ruka teased his friend.

After hours of practicing, it finally finished. The team headed to the lockers to change clothes while some went to shower.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Natsume was walking towards the parking lot with Ruka. Both of them are silent. Not until Natsume asked a question. "Ruka, do you really love my sister?"

Ruka stopped walking as well as Natsume. Both of them has serious faces. "Of course I do! Why would you ever think I don't love her?" Ruka lied.

"You don't have to lie, Ruka. You're underestimating our friendship. We've been together since we're 12 and I could tell that you're lying. I know very well that you're still not over Hotaru yet. Have you forgotten? Have you forgotten that you told me that you love her and it's only her that you'll ever love?" Natsume coldly said. It was quite upsetting for his part that Ruka does not trust him at the moment.

"Why are you asking me this Natsume? What's it to you if I try to love and return your sister's feelings for me? Is it wrong to try to love someone so as to forget her?" He replied as cold as Natsume's voice was.

"She's my sister Ruka! I don't want her to get hurt in the end! You can't force yourself to love someone when in your heart and mind screams another girl!" Natsume almost shouted.

"You're the one who's underestimating our friendship! Your sister? I don't think so! You're the one who's lying here! I could see it in your eyes everyday Natsume! You love her! Not as a sister but more than that!" Ruka shot back.

"You're right Ruka. I do love her. That's why I'm saying this things to you but I also love you as my friend and as my brother that's I'm saying these things. You know very much that the both of you will just get hurt in the end." Natsume spat coldly as he started to walking. He was already beside his car's open doors.

"Think about what I said Ruka," and with that, he hopped in his car and drove away.

**-TBC-**

**Yey! Mina-san, I finally updated! It may be just a short chapter but I think it's worth the update. Hehe.. I added the kissing scene! :]] Hope you love it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 3x **

**Thanks to these following people who reviewed:**

Courtney5236~ haha. Forgive me if this one's a bit you know.. short but I hope the kissing scene will be worth it! winks

Nina The Flamecaster~ weh. I'm not a dude! Haha I'm a gurl! Anywayss.. thanks! I already added you to my friend list .

Mami..Narnia~ salamat! :P

sternenhagel~ thanks!!

simplicity's control~thanks for the review! Haha

AYUMU10~ oh! He's loyal! He's just being friendly. Haha

bloodyrosey~ yea! I updated already

LavenderSpice~ hehe… is ruka's confession a surprise? :]]

Xxdarkness-angelxX~ haha . yeah! Damn!

xxxkawaiixxx~ arigatou!

~ lamat kaL!

**Thanks you so much guys! Thanks for the review! **

**Hope there's a lot more readers out there with kind hearts that'll REVIEW! **

**Haha.. anywayss… **

**.VIOLENT REACTIONS**

**Are very much appreciated. **

**Just click the review button kay? **

**If u wanna be friends, just tell me . **

**Xoxo,**

**Thundra18**


End file.
